customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Having Tens of Fun! (Barney
Having Tens of Fun! is the 17th episode in the second season of "Barney & Friends". It originally aired on October 19, 1993. Plot Barney's friend, Mr. Tenagain visits the school to show the kids fun counting activities. Meanwhile, Mr. Tenagain has a very special surprise for Baby Bop! '''Educational Theme: '''Counting and Numbers '''Poems: '''Hello! Hello! Hello! Again! / A Very Simple Way to Make the Number 10 '''Stories: '''Ten, Nine, Eight Recap The episode starts where Kathy, Min and Tosha waved goodbye to the other kids and play a game of hopscotch with the song, "One Two Buckle My Shoe". First, Kathy takes a turn, then Min takes a turn, and finally, Tosha takes a turn "Hide and Seek" Barney comes to life Mr. Tenagain "This Old Man" Cast * Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) * Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliot) (debut) Songs # Barney Theme Song # One, Two, Buckle My Shoe # Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish) # This Old Man # Ten Little Fingers and Toes # Aiken Drum # The Ants Go Marching # A Big Parade Of Numbers # Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish) # I Love You Trivia * This is the first appearance of Mr. Tenagain. * Min wears the same dress from "May I Help You?". * Tosha wears the same turtleneck shirt from "Falling for Autumn!". * Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!". * Production for this episode took place in 1993. Versions international Scare Factor * tree Quotes Quote 1: * (after the "Barney Theme Song", ) * * Quote 2: * (after the song, "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe", Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) * Michael: Hi! * Kathy: Hi, Michael! What's up? * Michael: * Tosha: * Michael: * Kathy: * Min: * Tosha: * Kathy: * Michael: Okay. I'll be it. Everybody hide while I count to ten. (puts his soccer ball down) Alright. () Ready? *(Barney comes to life) *Michael: *Mysterious Voice: Ready or not. Here I come. *Michael: Hmm? I wonder who said that? *(Barney ) *Michael: Yikes! Barney! I wonder who said that! *Barney: *Mysterious Voice: Ready or not. Here I come. *Michael: *Barney: *() *Barney: *Mr. Tenagain: (appears from the tree) *Barney: *Mr. Tenagain: *Michael: *() *Barney: *Mr. Tenagain: *Barney: *Min: *Barney: *Kathy: *Barney: *Michael: *Mr. Tenagain: *() *Tosha: *Mr. Tenagain: *Tosha: *(The song starts for "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)") *Barney: Quote 3: * (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Hello in Spanish)") * Michael: * Mr. Tenagain: * Kathy: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: * Min: * Michael: * Mr. Tenagain: * (The song starts for "This Old Man") Quote 4: * (after the song, "This Old Man", ) * Baby Bop: (singing) With * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Mr. Tenagain: * Baby Bop: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: Quote 5: * (in the classroom, Baby Bop ) * Michael: What * Baby Bop: * * * * * * Quote 6: * (after the song, "Ten Little Fingers and Toes") * Barney: (shakes his fingers and his toes) * Min: * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: * Tosha: * Mr. Tenagain: * Tosha: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * (the story starts for "Ten, Nine, Eight") Quote 7: * Kathy: (after the story, "Ten, Nine, Eight") * Mr. Tenagain: * Min: * Mr. Tenagain: * * * * * * * * * * Quote 8: * (after the song, "Aiken Drum", ) * Min: * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: * * * * * * Quote 9: * () * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Baby Bop: * Barney: * () * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * Kids: * Mr. Tenagain: * Michael: * Barney: * () * Barney: * Mr. Tenagain: (as he, ) * Kathy: * Barney: * Kathy: * Barney: * () * Mr. Tenagain: * Barney: * () Quote 10: * (after the song, "The Ants Go Marching") Quote 11: * (Back in the classroom, ) * Michael: * * * * * Quote 12: * Baby Bop: (after the song, "A Big Parade Of Numbers") * Mr. Tenagain: * Baby Bop: * * * Quote 13: * (after the song, "Hello, Goodbye (Goodbye in Spanish)", ) * * Quote 14: * (after the song, "I Love You") * Barney Says Version 1 (Having Tens of Fun!) (Script) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! Barney Says Version 2 (Having Tens of Fun!) (Script) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! It all started when Kathy, Min and Tosha take turns playing hopscotch while singing "One, Two, Buckle My Shoe". Barney Says Version 3 (Having Tens of Fun!) (Script) (PBS Pledge Drive version) * ("Barney Says") * Barney: Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play! Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! Barney... A Helping Hand for Growing Children (Having Tens of Fun!) (Script) * () * Announcer: Every parent